


When did it start?

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: The Batfamily discuss when Dick and Barbara got together and when they feel was the turning point
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 33





	When did it start?

“They are so cute!” Stephanie sighed, watching Dick and Barbara from the large window that overlooked the Garden

The pair were sitting together on the edge of the fountain, teasingly splashing each other while laughing

“We’re cute!” Tim interjected. 

Stephanie shook her head stepping away from the window ”Not as cute as them”

She rejoined the family in the living room. ”When exactly did they get together?”

Bruce looked up from his tablet at her questionably 

”I mean I know they started off as just friends but when did they make that transition to more?” she clearified

Jason shrugged finishing off his glass of whiskey setting it on the table, which Alfred promptly moved it to a coaster  
”I first walked in on them doing the dirty in Batcave showers when I was still Robin. So tells you how many years back.”

Stephanie shook her head ”Does anyone have an estimation?”

Tim slung an arm around her shoulder “Why do you care?”

Stephanie shrugged “They’re one of my favorite couples”

Bruce shook his head “Earliest memory I have was finding security footage from the Batcave of them kissing when I was away and he was filling in as Batman.”

“Oh it was well before that Master Bruce.” Alfred interjected 

All heads turned to the butler “I remember serving them snacks after school, and there were the small bits of interest there even then. For instance, Miss. Gordon had a Pepsi one afternoon when they were 11. Master Dick went to the fridge and sliced her a lemon without her needing to ask or him saying a word. All because he remembered she liked lemon with her soda.”

Stephanie smiled “Exactly why they are my favorite couple.”

“I caught them making out before I was even Robin.” Tim interjected. “We had just moved to the area, Bruce invited my dad over. He told me to go find his son Dick. I think I was about 9. I opened the door to the pantry and found them in a lip lock. And they were fairly young teenagers then.”

Jason laughed “Those two, love tight spaces.” He smirked “One time I walked in on them in the game room closet “

Bruce rose an eyebrow “Why were you in the game room closet? All it is is old board games that haven’t been used in over 10 years.”

Jason furrowed an eyebrow “you’re asking why I was opening the closet and not why they were doing the pant less dance in a closet! “

“How many times have you walked in on them?” Stephanie asked

Jason shrugged “Ugh I guess probably about five times “ 

“Try eight.” Dick spoke as he and Barbara entered the room

He laughed “Well I’ve never seen Barbie naked, you always cover her.”

Dick looked over at Barbara and grinned “Moving on” he sat in the open recliner

“Why are you talking about us?” Barbara asked sitting on Dick’s lap

Stephanie smiled “Trying to figure out when you two first started to like each other”

Dick smiled “I was like 11”

“But I was not into it, so I pushed him away for years. Then when we were about 14 I started liking him but he had began to move on.” Barbara added

Dick nodded “Then when were 15 we just started having fun with each other.”

She smiled “And it went like that for a while.”

“Till we were 19 and decided to try and date for a while.” Dick said

She nodded “And we broke up almost at a year but got back together here and there.”

“Then we took quite a long break.” He said rubbing her leg

She rested her head on his chest “And now we are together ....for good. Right Baby?” She turned facing him 

He smiled pecking her lips “Of course Doll. You will forever be my always.”

All eyes shifted away from the couple “I don’t know why but now I’m even more confused then before as to when they got together.”

Tim nodded beside her

Bruce walked away wordlessly, Alfred had already returned to the kitchen . Jason shook his head “When has anything with Dick and Barbara ever been ‘simple’?”


End file.
